Mutagen, Energon and Scrap metal
by RainIsMySun
Summary: Post Series The Prime kids see their partners om Cybertron and are alerted about Optimus' sacrifice to ensure the future of Cybertron. Now back on earth Jack gets a call from his cousin Casey Jones. Onsided Capriltello Raphril Leorai Miko x Soundwave Jack x Arcee
1. The Return

Mutagen, Energon and Scrap metal Chapter 1: The Return

Miko sniffed as she sat in the autobots old base currently Ratchet's home.

He was called to Cybertron to attend to Ultra Magnus' wounds. No big deal right? Well usually that'd be correct. But Miko was afraid he'd never come back after all they'd need a medic on the newly revived Cybertron. At least she hoped life was once again flourishing there.

It's now been the third day's since he left and Miko struggled to eat the food that Jack gave her. Raf and Jack were worried as well but didn't appear to be taking it as hard as her.

Her cellphone rang the tune of one of slash monkeys songs a favorite of her's Bulkhead liked it too.

"Hello?" Miko asked out of habit since the song gave away who was calling.

"Miko, did you eat the food I gave you?" Jack asked concerned.

In moments like these you couldn't help but see the similarities between mother and son.

"Yes, mom" Miko replied making sure to draw out the word mom as she rolled her eyes.

"Good, I'm almost done at my volunteer shift at the hospital in the meantime can you operate the ground bridge? Raf wants to hang out." Jack asked as he ignored Miko's jab.

"No problem, just tell him to text me his coordinates." Miko grinned as she got off of the coach and made her way to the ground bridge controls.

"Will do and Miko?" Jack started to say.

"Yeah?" Miko replied using the human sized terminal that Raf and Ratchet worked together on in case of emergencies. Miko thought this qualified.

"Take care of yourself." Jack finished.

Which caused Miko to reply with"Of course, if I have to remind you I was the one to sniff out Hardshell!" Miko gloated.

"Ugh, Miko I've heard that story too many times.. I'll make sure Raf texts you. " Jack grunted in annoyance leaving Miko to hear the beeping signaling a disconnected phone call.

Miko shut her phone and stuffed it in her shorts back pocket and couldn't help smiling fondly at who she considered one of her best frien-, no family Miko corrected herself.

Three minutes later she got a text from Raf and not a minute to soon Miko was beginning to get bored.

She punched in the coordinates and the swirling green portal came to life once again. Not even a moment later Raf walked through and Miko shut down their ever faithful companion.

Raf was a twelve year old boy with brown hair that seemed to defy gravity. With brown eyes to match framed by brown rimmed glasses.

Raf was wearing a orange sweater vest on top of a white shirt with cuffs and a collar. He wore a simple pair of jeans too big for him. No doubt a hand me down from one of his older siblings.

"Hey, Miko. So Movie marathon or good old fashion video games?" Raf asked as he climbed on the couch and deposited his backpack on the floor there was no one here to care after all.

"Well I just got hooked on this old cartoon show. It's called Space Heroes The Next Generation starring Captain Ryan and his crew." Miko said as she turned on the TV and put on Season one episode one at Raf's shrug.

One hour later Jack walked in too find Miko and Raf passed out sleeping on the couch as the TV was dim to lack of use.

Jack had short black hair and blue eyes with pale skin he was wearing a grey t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

Jack just grinned and got the blankets for them in storage and placed them over his sleeping comrades.

He sat in the chair across from the coach and plugged in their racing game and muted the volume. Jack smirked as he overid Raf's high score.

Jack just couldn't bring himself to beat the score above his though. In bright yellow letters was 'BmbleB'.

He looked at his flip phone and saw the time in bright blue '9:30 PM'. Just then he heard the unmistakable sound of the ground bridge. Ratchet walked out with a grim frown on his face plate.

"What's wrong Ratchet is Ultra Magnus okay?" Jack asked openly concerned Ratchet may be grumpy but he never was this serious. The only times Jack can remember Ratchet like this were when things was at there worst like when Bulkhead was unable to wake up or his guilt of misusing the synth energon.

"He's fine, do you think you could get June and Agent Fowler here? It's an emergency." Ratchet asked as he tinkered with his medical tools.

"No problem" Jack instantly responded as he called his mother and Agent Fowler in a group call.

"Mom, Agent Fowler can we ground bridge you here, Ratchet says it's an emergency." Jack asked they responded with varying answers of yes and was in the base minutes later.

"Jack, can you wake up Raf and Miko?" Jack nodded and shook Miko awake leaving her to wake Raf.

"Now that your all here and awake, This is going to be hard to hear but Optimus is offline" Ratchet stated to the disbelief of his human friends.

"What he's dead?!" Miko cried out in horror.

While Raf and Jack stared in silence Agent Fowler was flabbergasted and June was speechless.

"Let me tell you how it happened... " Ratchet began as he told all that transpired on Cybertron from Unicron's possession of Megatron to Optimus' final sacrifice.

"Now I know this is sudden but tomorrow would you like to go to Cybertron, I believe Optimus would want you to see how our planet has already begun to heal its self."

"Hell, yeah!" Miko answered for everyone as they too would like to see the newly revived Cybertron.

"Kuso ̄!*" Miko exclaimed

"Miko!" Raf shouted at her choice of words. After spending enough time with Miko both Jack and Raf know enough Japanese to get by.

"I'm sorry it's just that my host parents are going to freak!" Miko explained.

"No need to worry I texted your host parents and Raf's mom that you're sleeping over my house." Jack chimed in.

"Thanks Mommy Jack" Miko replied snickering at Jack's appalled face.

"MIKO!" Jack yelled as he threw a couch pillow at her successfully aiming at her face.

*Kuso ̄ is Japanese for damn


	2. Relations

Chapter 2: Relations

It was finally tomorrow Saturday to be exact. Miko dressed in her usual outfit a pink short sleeved shirt with a blue tube shirt with a green mascot on front. Completed with jean shorts and blue and purple stockings with black combat boots.

She pulled her black and pink hair in her signature twin tails making sure to pull the rest of her hair in a braid.

She darted up the stairs knocking on Jack's bedroom door. "Wake up Jack! We have to go to Cybertron today!" Miko exclaimed.

She heard him groan behind his door and grabbed her phone and used an app and pressed her thumb down on the image of a blow horn. Producing enough noise to cause Jack to fall out of his bed.

After that was accomplished she used her finger to brush her teeth and gargled some mouth wash.

Miko went outside making sure to grab her sketch book and colored pencils.

She flipped through her sketch book and no longer did her drawings resemble that of a child. It's true what they say after all practice makes perfect.

Miko grabbed hold of her green colored pencil and did a quick sketch of her partner Bulkhead eager to meet him again.

"Miko come inside for breakfast!" June called Miko got up making sure to close her sketch book and gather her colored pencils.

Miko sat at the table and scarfed down her food causing Jack to gag in disgust. While Raf and June chose to ignore her vulgar eating habits and finish their food.

After breakfast they all climbed into June's car with all the teens and tween in the back seat so they wouldn't fight over who got the front.

It wasn't long before they rode into base. As soon as June stopped the car Miko barreled out like a tornado with a personal vendetta against the living.

She tackled Agent Fowler into a hug who was focused on getting out unscathed. "Whoa little lady you just might break my bones if you aren't careful." Agent Fowler wheezed out.

"I can't help it I'm a bonafide wrecker!" Miko exclaimed prideful.

"Wow, Miko I didn't know you knew such big words" Jack mocked her with a smirk.

Miko whipped around and shook her fist "Jackson Darby, one more word and you'll have to talk to my fist! " Miko sneered at Jack before they both bursted into laughter.

Meanwhile Raf discussed with Ratchet whether they'd be able to breath on Cybertron. Ratchet of course prepared for this.

"Ahem! Now it's all well and good that your voice box is able to function properly. But you need to learn how to properly work your suits." Ratchet announced showing his handiwork five working metal spacesuits able to adjust its size based on its user.

All the kids rushed to their spacesuits all in their responding color scheme. Miko grabbed hers and shouted "I call the bathroom!" rushing to the aforementioned room and caused the base to reverb with the sound of a door slamming.

Miko emerged three minutes later in her pink space suit with her helmet snug on her head.

A little while later all the humans were ready to go. Ratchet gave them one last glance and turned on the space bridge.

They all walked through the swirling green portal. Cybertron was a metal planet hard to see the small variations but instantly Jack could tell the difference having been here once before.

There was a irregular building of lights in the distance right where the well of allsparks resides.Those weren't mere lights they were the fire of brand new sparks flaring into being.

Ratchet transformed into his alt mode and opened his doors"Come on, don't you want to see the other's?" Ratchet asked his voice box surprisingly free of irritation for once.

'I guess being on your home planet could to do that to a guy.' Miko thought as they drove off to meet their friends.

All the humans gasped awe even Ratchet was aghast. Instead of seeing the lifeless form of Cybertron the metal was alight once more spreading across the planet. Breathing life into what was once a dead husk.

"Ratchet, your back so soon?" Ultra Magnus asked now up and about thanks to Ratchet and Knockout's combined effort.

"Yes well I figured our human allies deserved to see what they helped achieve." Ratchet offered as an explanation to his early return.

Miko saw green and that's all it took for her to run out of the ambulance and towards her partner. "Bulkhead!"

Bulkhead looked down and almost couldn't believe his optics. "Miko!" He thought he'd never see the human wrecker again.

He lowered his hands and once Miko got on he got a hug from her tight around his face plate or at least as strong as you'd expect a human to be.

"I missed you Bulk" Miko said as she now sat on his shoulder pad.

"Me too Miko, want to see what I've been doing?" Bulkhead asked as he let her down feet planted firmly on the ground.

He transformed into his alt mode akin to that of an SUV and opened the front door for Miko. She wasted no time climbing in and securing her seat belt.

He showed how he was destroying the old decrepit buildings making room for new structures and forming patchwork on the building they called home for the time being.

Jack Darby looked up at the slender frame of Arcee. "Hey, partner" Arcee said with a wave.

That was all it took for Jack to embrace her realizing only now how much he missed her.

"Your the only motorcycle for me" Jack said as his chest tightened and his heart thumped in his chest like he just run a marathon.

"I hope so, partner" Arcee replied with a smile.

Raf was sitting on Bee's shoulder pad as they talked about how they finally felt recognized. "I finally feel like I'm somewhere where people appreciate my strengths" Raf said.

"I know what you mean, buddy" Bumblebee replied as he walked the terrain.

The kids and their bots stayed up all night talking and just enjoying their company. After all for the bots this will probably be their last memory of them since humans have such short lifespans.

It was already tomorrow to soon for Miko's standards she climbed out of the back of Bulkhead's alt mode and yawned.

Bulkhead was driven awake by the sound of a growling stomach. "Miko, I guess it's goodbye already huh?" Bulkhead's face plate clearly showing his displeasure.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll visit you soon!" Miko said blissfully unaware with how fast time passes for a Cybertronian.

Ratchet allowed the humans a few more precious moments with their comrades and activated the space bridge.

The humans stared at their partners and friends once more and waved goodbye for what looked to be the last time.

While the bots made sure to have all their moments together safely in their processer.

Jack was the last to take off his suit as he received a call on his phone from an unknown number rarely receiving calls anyway he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey bro, I was wondering if you wanted to get together for some smack down?" Asked the voice on the other end.

"Casey?" Jack asked making sure he wasn't hearing things.


	3. Family chosen and given

Chapter 3:Family chosen and given

"Casey? Jack asked making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yup, Casey Jones is here!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Why the sudden request to hang out?" Jack asked not exactly ready for the shenanigans Casey got himself into. 'But I know someone who would fit the bill' Jack thought.

"What I can't hang out with my favorite cousin?" Casey asked as Jack rolled his eyes "I think you've forgotten I'm your only cousin. " Jack deadpanned.

Before Casey could reply"I'll be there but I have some friends I'd like you to meet." Jack announced shutting his flip phone to avoid another tiring exchange with his cousin.

Miko watched Jack walk up the steps to all the human sized things in the base.

"Guys want to go on a field trip?" Jack suggested.

Miko gasped in fake shock"Who are you? What have you done with Jackson Darby?"

Raf decided to join in for once"Maybe he's a con in disguise"

While Jack just glared at them mostly at Miko. "Too bad we don't have a metal detector but we do have Ratch-" Miko said only to be interrupted.

"I don't want to be involved in anything your plotting, Miko" Ratchet voiced gruffly.

"Awww...For real what's this talk about a field trip?" Miko asked interested.

"My cousin wants to hang out so I figured we could use the ground bridge to go to new york-" Jack began.

"You mean the capital of fun! That New York?" Miko asked excited practically vibrating with excitement.

"Theres only one New York, Miko" Jack replied dryly.

Miko raced to the ground bridge and began to type in the coordinates for New York waiting for the area from Jack.

"He lives around this school _" Jack said leaving Miko to punch in the rest. As he walked with Raf to the ground bridge.

The ground bridge was alight in green but before they could go Ratchet stopped them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but here" as he each handed them a compact metal device.

"What is it Ratchet?" Raf asked as they all looked up at him.

"It's weapons for you. Ive done my research I know how dangerous it is there. I've been meaning to give this to you but now's a good time as any." Ratchet frowned.

Before anyone could ask how it worked he demonstrated with Miko's device. He pushed a small almost unnoticeable button.

The deviced unfurled and latched itself to Miko encasing her body in a metal suit. "Woah!!"

Raf and Jack did the same and found themselves in a metal suit each with different attributes. Miko's prioritized strength Raf stealth and recon while Jack's was an all around type.

They deactivated it with believe it or not their thoughts. Miko's collapsed into a metal bracelet. Raf's into a decorative watch and Jack's into a necklace.

"I'll explain more when you come back" Ratchet said and as quick as possible as if he could transmit a disease pulled them into a hug.

They stared in disbelief before they could comment he pushed them into the portal.

The group of teenagers landed in a back alley. Jack took the lead and walked to Casey's house and rang the doorbell.

There was shouting over who would get the door leaving it to Casey. "Hello, whatever your selling-Jack?!" Casey began in a bored tone only to end up knee deep in enthusiasm.

"The one and only Jackson Darby" Jack grinned. They both exchanged a bro hug and some sort of secret handshake.

"Who's this fine lady?" Casey asked arching his eyebrows with a smirk he thought it made him look sexy but Miko and most ladies thought he looked ridiculous.

"A lady who can kick your butt if you hit on me again!" Miko lifted a fist to prove her point. "But you can call me Miko" she offered as an introduction.

"Feisty, cool I can respect that" Casey had his hands up in surrender.

"Hello I'm Rafael Esquivel but you can call me Raf" introduced himself holding out a hand which Casey gripped for a firm handshake.

"Raf, huh?" Casey mused. At Raf's curious look he shook his head. "I'll be right back." Casey returned decked out in his 'hockey gear'.

He showed them the sights and all was well until Casey's phone rang" Hello?What! I'll be right there dude!"

"Pick up the pace guys some old friends of mine are up to no good! That is if you can keep a secret." Casey said as he side eyed them.

"Trust me we're the last ones to tell a secret." Miko said as the others nodded to confirm her words.

They all ran inside a building and started fighting a tiger man 'Wait, what!' Miko thought.

She ignored her bewilderment when other animal teens showed up ninja to be exact but focused on pounding this new threat.

Miko knew this guy was to strong for her but that didn't mean she'd give up. She managed to catch him by surprise and flipped him across the room but that was the only hit she got in that did enough damage as she would of liked.

Even with their combined numbers this cat man escaped. So they let the metal go back to their dormant state. But not before this tiger douche dropped a tube of this green ooze onto Miko, Raf and Jack causing them to scream in pain before passing out.

April grit her teeth as she tried to mediate but found she could not she just couldn't believe they got three innocents involved she just could not tell what was worse one of them being Casey's cousin or another just a little boy.

So she joined Raph punching the stuffing out of the punching bag. After awhile Raphael spoke "I've never seen a mutation that painful before or so alien" As he slid down on the floor to sit next to April.

"I know it's almost as if they got their hands on highly sophisticated technology but that couldn't be or else the utrom would know" April hypothesized.

"I don't know but I don't like it" Raph decided with a frown.

"Raph, April Family meeting in Donnie's lab." Leo announced as he passed by.

April got up and gave Raph a hand despite all her ninja training it still was difficult giving him a hand. She blamed it on his shell.

Raph held her hand longer than necessary but April didn't comment on it. He let go as they walked into the lab.

Donnie stood there with a grim look on his face. While Mikey struggled to pay attention as usual. Casey for once was silent only amplifying the tension.

Leo asked the question they all have been wondering "Can you reverse their mutation?"

Donnie sighed 'Not a good sign' April thought. "Well I've examined their DNA and retromutagen I have left and I don't think it'd be possible because it involves two sets of alien DNA. It's almost as if their related to human DNA in a way."

At that Casey flew off the handle"What am I supposed to tell Aunt June?! Hey I'm sorry I wanted to hang out with Jack but I got him mutated! Not to mention his friends! What am I supposed to do with that Donatello!" Casey shouted as he jabbed his plastron.

"Woah, Casey!" Raph exclaimed as he held him back from bustin shell.

"Get off me,man!" Casey ordered to no effect. He pushed him away and stormed off.

Everyone scattered at that no one knew how to help Casey. Words wouldn't help him now.

]99%

Miko groaned and looked around she was on a couch Jack and Raf are still sleeping. They appeared to be underground. Something was wrong the colors were to vibrant and she couldn't smell anything.

Miko ran a hand through her hair with her eyes closed. She gasped instead of the smooth texture Miko was expecting she felt metal but strangely enough it didn't peirce her skin.

Miko gathered her courage and opened her eyes. Her hand was made of grey metal she looked at the rest of her body and noticed it was reminiscent of an Cybertronian.

She heard shifting at her right and instinctively her hand shifted in size like she was wearing gauntlets.

"Woah, calm down I mean you no harm. " A teenage girl said with her hands up. She had bright orange hair and blue eyes.

Miko hand shrunk back to normal and held out her hand. "I'm Miko Nakadai" The girl gripped her hand and to her credit she didn't flinch at the feeling of her hand.

"April O'Neil" April smiled and asked the question that's been in Miko's brain since she woke up. If she even still had one. "Do you want to see what you look like?"

Miko nodded oddly silent if April noticed the sudden shift in Miko she kept it too herself. "The bathrooms over there"

Miko went in and shut the door. She peered at the face in the mirror. Her hazel eyes now glowed faintly. She looked close and noticed they were more like optics than eyes. Seeing as her sclera now was blue.

She now lacked a nose and her ears were replaced by audials at least that's what Miko thought they were called. She wondered if her hair served a purpose.

Attachment located at head called satellite function to locate life and changes in environment. The answer appeared floating in her brai- no processor right where her thoughts would be it was a gentle confirmation not at all jarring.

Miko posed another question what state is her body in? Body type protoform functionality 100%. Miko felt heat rise to her face... Face plate? She wasn't too sure. But that didn't matter she was naked! If only Ratchet was here.. Lastly she smiled and was surprised to find sharp teeth. It was familiar but she couldn't remember where she seen it before.

She exited the bathroom with a new sense of embarrassment. April was sitting on the couch. Miko approached her"Who is in charge around here?"

"That'd be me" Miko whipped around and saw one of those mutant ninja now getting a better look at them they appeared to be turtles.

"I have to contact a friend and go hom-" Miko said only to be interrupted by the blue masked turtle.

"You can't do that! Imagine how they'll react once they see you. They will freak out." The blue turtle ordered.

But Miko was never one to follow orders. She searched inside herself and figured out after some probing how to contact Ratchet. 'Ratchet, can you active a ground bridge at my current location?'

'Sure Miko but how are you directly accessing my com link?' Ratchet asked.

'Thats not important! I need a ground bridge!'

'Okay but no need to be so snippy. ' Ratchet grumbled.

Miko jumped over the couch and held Jack and Raf on her back and waited for the ground bridge.

"What are you doing?" The blue masked turtle asked.

Miko gave no response. There it was the unmistakable green of the ground bridge. She walked through.

Leo screamed "Wait!" only for it to fall on death ears as Miko walked through the portal with her friends in tow.

The portal disappeared April sighed "So what are we going to tell Casey?"

"I don't know April" As Leo moved his three fingered hand to his face as he sighed as well.

"What happened where did they go?" Mikey asked as he walked into their makeshift living room with Ice cream kitty in his arms.

"I don't know Mikey" Leo replied as he sat down on the couch.

"If it helps I sensed no ill intentions from Miko" April offered to try to ease Leo's nerves.

Leo acknowledged her with a nod and felt the stress ease in so he went to the dojo to meditate.

April got out her tphone and texted Casey 'Your cousin left with his friends through a green portal'. April figured being as truthful as possible would be the best approach.

She heard the ping of her notifications sure enough it was Casey. 'What! How is that possible?!?'


	4. Suiting up and Manning up

Chapter 4 : Suiting and Manning up

Ratchet's optics widened as he took in the appearance of the kids. He ignored their naked appearance and threw them a blanket to cover up.

He contacted knockout and sent him over to work on their armor as it was too big of a job to do himself. Informing him of the situation.

"What happened to us, Miko?" Jack asked as they sat on the couch.

"From what I can tell when that green ooze fell on us it changed our bodies and combined them with Ratchet's gear." Miko responded

"So we're now cybertronian human hybrids?" Raf stated which came off as more of a question than a statement.

Miko shrugged in response and suggested "How about we search for stuff in storage?"

"I'm good" Jack replied and Raf nodded in agreement. Miko grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around her body.

She walked down the steps and arrived in one of their storage room's.

Miko rummaged in the bin finding scraps of metal, discarded energon cubes and various old human technology.

The scenery warped around her and in front of her was Soundwave in the flesh or in this case metal. Miko gasped and backed away from his figure"How did you get out from the shadow zone?"

He ignored her question and attacked causing Miko to attack him with her fist but she wasn't able to land the blow when his tentacles slammed her against the wall.

She heard footsteps run into the room and saw Knockout of all bots brandish a saw. Of course he couldn't defeat Soundwave.

Miko thought quickly and blurted out" The decepticons are disbanded!".

This caused Soundwave to look at Miko. His visor displaying a question mark.

"Knockout knows more than me" Miko said nervous from his gaze on her.

Knockout explained Megatron's values have changed once he was controlled by Unicron.

Karai sat with Leo in the dojo wearing casual clothes. "So Casey hasn't shown up that's not your fault." Karai said.

"Maybe, but not even Raph can get in touch with him. " Leo reasoned.

"He must feel guilty considering his extreme lapse in judgement. If anyone knows what that feels like it's me." Karai admitted as she avoided eye contact

"Karai.." Leo replied as he held her hand his engulfing hers in sheer size.

"I know Leo you don't have to say it."

Karai assured him.

They embraced and held each other in a moment of pure calm.

That is until they heard Mikey's scream of terror and Raph's pounding footsteps.

Casey gulped as he stood at his Aunt June's door as he finally got of the train giving him enough time to think this through.

He rang the doorbell after he willed his hand to stop shaking.

The door opened minutes later. June looked at the crestfallen boy at her doorstep and hugged him tight.

"Aunt June, aren't you made at me?" Casey mumbled into her shoulder.

"No not at all. Come inside so we can talk." June smiled and sat on their living room couch.

Casey shut the door behind him and sat across from June and explained what happened he readied himself after hearing all that she was bound to get mad.

"You see Casey, even if you didn't tell them to come with you what would of most likely happened would of been this. Miko would follow you leaving Jack and Raf to keep her out of trouble so either way this would of happened anyway knowing them." June explained.

"Are you serious?! This changes their whole lives you should be furious!" Casey shouted.

"Will it ease your guilt if I told you that I blamed you. Or refused to talk to you. Casey it's okay to forgive yourself." June replied.

"Can I see them?" Casey asked as he looked at her.

"Of course let's go I just got out of work." June said walking with Casey to her garage. Casey was in the front seat of her car looking out the window.

"I'm really sorry Aunt June." Casey apologized avoiding eye contact.

"Your already forgiven, Casey and I know Jack feels the same way." June replied keeping her eyes on the road.

"Just a warning your not only one with strange friends." June advised.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked as he looked at her. After all what could be stranger than mutants Casey wasn't sure.

"You'll see." June responded leaving Casey to wonder. Minutes passed and they reached the base.

June got out of her car while Casey gaped at the white and red robot.

"June! Great timing can you help the kids with their armor? Who's this?" Ratchet asked pausing to stare at Casey.

"This is my nephew Casey Jack's cousin." June introduced.

"That's right! I'm the great Casey Jones!" Casey gloated with a puffed up chest.

"Oh great, another Smokescreen" Ratchet shook his head with a frown.

"Hey there's no one like me I'm an original commodity." Casey grinned showing his missing teeth off.

Ratchet sighed "Just stay out of the way." Casey glared at Ratchet and thankfully for Ratchet he sat down on the couch and began to play a fighting game.

He paused as he noticed a shadow enter his vision it was a bot with a visor on seeming to be waiting for something.

Casey shrugged his shoulders if no one payed attention to him he didn't see why he should.

Miko squirmed as Ratchet and June attached the last of her armour onto her body. Adjusting according to her body and spark.

"There now let me run a diagnostic check.." Ratchet said reviewing Miko's specs.

Spark rate: Normal

Pistons and cables: Normal

Weapons:Fully functional off line

Processor: Fully functional no anomalies

Alt mode: None Chosen

Hologram: Pre determined

Mods: Satellite able to locate life and changes in environment can also decode information. Able to detach and load information into a mainframe computer.

Launague adapter: Can adapt and understand a language as long as given enough time and space in the femme's processor.

Sound Manipulation: With her pedes and servos the femme is able to utilize the sound in the environment and in places where sound is not present the femme can use her spark beat as a weapon.

"Can I get up now?" Miko questioned.

"Hold your pistons in place! Fine just don't go crazy. You still lack a alt mode and proper training."

"Alright!" Miko grinned and ran off bumping into Megatron's right hand Soundwave.

He looked down at her and his visor displayed a picture of Miko attacking him with a axe and a question mark.

"Yeah.. That's me. So what are you going to do now?" Miko asked doubting if she'd get a response.

On Soundwave's appeared a picture of a bright Cybertron.

"Of course that makes sense" Miko said feeling awkward being the only one to be contributing to the conversation.

Soundwave posed his own question on his visor was a picture of Knockout and a question mark.

"Oh Knockout apparently he chose to be on the winning side some time after they reached Cybertron"

Next June helped her son into his new armour which wasdifficult as hedemanded shenot look. Once that was done Ratchet scanned his form.

Spark rate: High Spark Rate

Pistons and cables: Normal

Weapons:Fully functional off line

Processor: Fully functional no anomalies

Alt mode: None Chosen

Hologram: Pre determined

Mods:Technician Mode: Able to fix anything that is not essential to a bots function. He can fixanything he scans and has the proper tools for.Mech willprobably have a hard time fixing things larger than his frame. It can be done with work arounds.

Energon boost: Mech able to use energon reserves to boostetherstrength speed or processor speed.Overuse can cause body or processor tooverheatcausingsystems failure. If mechchooses to boost all three it will only last a mega-cycle.

Diplomat Mode: Mech able to diffuseconflicts with ease and withpractice able to get along with bots othersconsiderquestionable toreceiveinformation for theirbenefit.

After that was done June said "There'ssomeone waiting for you." As she moved her head towards Casey.

Jack walked up the steps and sat beside him. "What's up Casey?" he asked as hewatched him successfully dispatch his virtualopponent.

"Just busting some skulls you know me." Casey said as he paused the game. He looked at Jack in the eyes and was shocked that hecould still see hiscousinbeneath the metal.

"HeycanI play with you?" Jack asked with a grin. At that Casey passed him a controller and they went to battle.

Casey character attacked with a blow to the head.Jack's avatarreceived damage and heretaliated by jabbing him in the stomach sendingCasey's avatar flying.

Jacklaughed as he saw Casey hung his head in defeat. "Youwon't be laughing for long, man!" As he tackled Jack to thefloor. Caseydidn't last long and was nowwallowing in defeat.

"Caseyyou knowIdon't blame you for this. In factI'm kind of glad this way we can be in ourfriends lives longer."

Casey was silent for once and raised his fist. Jack returned it and his fist made Casey flinch. "Family?" Casey asked.

"Family, always!" Jack grinned as Caseyfinally had weights lifted of his shoulders.


End file.
